Keeping the dream alive
by flora swan
Summary: Bella was twelve when the virus wiped out of the adults. She was walking around the city looking for her brother Ram (who was fourteen) but no sign of him so she joins the mallrats.. Soon a new tribe comes called the technos. they come into the mall and tries to take some of them till they spotted Bella and leaving them alone.. but why did they
1. Chapter 1

Bella was waiting for her brother Ram to walk out of school then once he left the building and walked over to her "Hello Ram" Bella called out to him with a smile "hey sis" Ram said to her "let's go home.. mum and dad wants us home for some reason" Bella informed him then walked off with him following after her

They arrived home to see that their parents was not downstairs "where are they" Ram asked Bella in a worry voice "maybe upstairs" Bella said as she walked upstairs and went into her parents room to see them laying down on the bed not moving "RAM" she screamed as she ran over to her parents "what Bella.. what is it" Ram asked her as he ran into the room to see that Bella was standing over their parents crying "the virus got them" Bella whispered in sad voice so Ram went over and hugged her tightly "I going to bed" Bella told her brother then she ran off and slammed her bedroom door shut

Bella stayed in her room till she fell asleep

She woke up the next morning and got ready for school then she left her room to see Ram sitting on the sofa "Ram.. are you ready to go to school" Bella asked her brother so he looked at her like she lost her mind "Bella.. we just lost our parents" he angrier said to her "you don't think I know that.. but they would want us to go to school" she told him "fine.. let me go change" he told her then he went up to his room and changed

Ram walked downstairs to see his sister was waiting for them so they left the house together

Bella and Ram arrived at school and went to class together

The teacher walked into the class room "you will be evacuated to the country side.. who had relative with in twenty miles away from the city.. tell me.. there is nothing to be scared about.. as soon as the dangerous passes.. we will bring you back.. you will still have classes as usually" the teacher told the class "what's the point" Bella heard someone say at the back of the room so Bella turned around to see it was Martine "I beg your pardon" the teacher asked him "what's the point of lesson unless you going to teach us survive" Martine said in annoyed voice "Look Martine.. I know you have had a Ruth time.. all the reason to knock down" the teacher said as he walked over to him "you're next.. Dumbo" Martine said to him "what did you just say" the teacher asked him "you heard me" Martine told him

Ram stood up from his table and walked out of the class

Bella watched her brother leave the room so she stood up but she didn't go after her brother and went straight to Martine "you ungraded dick" Bella growled out "I just saying as it" Martine told her "you think you're the only one that lost their parents.. me and Ram lost our parents yesterday.. but then again you always think about you.. Martine" Bella angrier told him "I am not Martine.. my name is Zoot" Martine/Zoot said to them "sir.. can I go and check on my brother" Bella asked the teacher "sure" the teacher told her so she left the room to find her brother

Bella found Ram outside sitting on the bench so she sat down next to him "Ram.. are you alright" Bella asked her brother "yeah.. just needed to get some fresh air" he told her "uh.. Ram what ever happens.. promise me.. that we stay together" she asked him in a sad voice "sure" he said to his sister

They were escorted to the country side soon the virus wiped out all the adults

Ram couldn't find his sister anywhere so he stayed into the country side

Bella didn't see her brother so she walked back to the city to see if her brother went back there


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was walking towards the city to find her brother in the city

The journey to the city was not a long way, but she had been traveling most of the day, taking the direction route along the main road was out of the question. Apart of the roosters, other small gangs of feral youths were scouring the surbarbs for food and excitement. Bella had to hide from them along the way, sometimes for an hour or two at a time, until the gangs moved on

Once the gangs left her sight

Charting a path that took her from one hiding spot to another Bella had got within the city limit as night was falling. Bella first priority now was to find a safe place to spend the night. Though, exhausted as she was, sleep was probably out of the question

She kept on walking towards the city

Night had fallen by the time she found the disused railway tunnel in the heart of the city. It was a short tunnel at one end by a brick wall, used for housing engines which were not in use

She had checked that it was empty and decided it was a safe a place as any to spend the night. No tribes ventured out in the darkness. It was too dangerous and unnecessary

Daytime was the best time for 'fun'

She walks out of the tunnel to see two familiar faces, one a boy and one a girl who was heavily pregnant "Trudy" she said in a shock voice as she hugged her "oh my god; you're pregnant" she squeaked out in a excited voice then walks over to him "Bray" she hugged him then let's go off him "where are you're going?" She asked them in a calm voice with a smile on her face

Trudy had to sit down cause she was exhaustion from walking all day "we're going to the city in sector ten where there is just normads" Trudy informs her with a smile

"Can I join you?" She questioned them in a sad voice hoping that her brother was there and he was safe and also wanted to know if he's part of a tribe

Bray nodded his head

He looks at Trudy quickly then back to Bella so he walks over and stood beside her then grabs her hand "where's your brother?" He asks her in a worried voice

Bella looks down with tears in her eyes "I don't know that's why I want to come with you and hope he's there" she informed him as she looks up with tears rolling down her cheeks

He pulled her into a hug "you're two sleep while I will take first watch" he told them while he let's go of her "you will find your brother" he said to her with a smile on his face then sat down near the entrance of the tunnel

Trudy and Bella lays down and falls asleep

Bella was awoke before dawn to see Bray still guarding them

She gets up quietly and walks over to him then watched the early light touch the tops of the tower blocks and gradually creep into the city "Bray" she whispers to him

Bray turned around to face her

She stood beside him "I'm going to find us a safe place" she informs him as she went to walk past him only for Bray to grab her hand so she turns to face him to see a worried look on his face "I have to go. We're can't stay here. I have to find us a safe place and I can travel faster on my own" She said as she looks at Trudy "beside you're need to look after Trudy, in case she goes into labour" she told him in a calm voice then walked out of the tunnel

Bella walked around the city

In the distance came the wail of a police siren, a familiar sound that once gave reassurance, but now bred instead dread

She hid in between cardboard boxes in a alleyway

Bella's eyes were staring from the alleyway into a avenue beyord. Standing in the middle of the deserted, debrisstrawn road, transfixed by the now almost deafening 'whoop-whoop' of the siren, was a small girl, clutching a teddy-best to her chest

Bella shot from the alley in the wide open space of the avenue

She snatched the little girl into her arms and swept them both behind a smoking garbage skip as the loco's sweeped around the corner

Bella felt the little girl beside her preparing to scream. She clamped her hand roughly over the girl's mouth and held her own breath as the cavalcade roared by

When the monstrous procession had turned the corner Bella took her hand away "sorry" she said gently 'did I hurt you?"

The little girl shook her head shyly

Bella stood up from the floor and helped the girl up as well "my name is Bella! What's your name?" She asked her in a calm voice with a smile on her face "we're not safe here" when she heard the sirens again

The little girl looks at Bella "Cloe"

She walks out of the alley with Cloe behind her "what are you're doing out here, Cloe?" She asked her

"Playing" Cloe replied

The police car came tuning around the corner, Zoot spotted Bella and a little girl standing in the middle of the road "GET HER" he shouted out in angry voice so the locoos run over and grabbed Bella and Cloe, before they could escape them. Zoot walks over to them

Bella looks at the leader of the locos "please, let Cloe go" she begged him in a worried voice, knowing she wasn't going to get away from him and his tribe

Zoot looks at her then back to the others "let the girl go, she's no use to us" he ordered as he guarded Bella to the car while they let Cloe go

She looks to see Cloe running away so she gets in the car with Zoot following behind her "what do you want from me? Where are you're taking me?" She asked him once the door was closed but she was looking out of the window

He looks at her with a smirk "I want you to be part of my tribe" he told her in a calm voice "if not I will find the little girl and hurt her" he said as he saw her about to protest in joining them

She let out a annoyed sigh "fine, I will join you" she said to him in a defeat voice "but I will be doing my makeup the way I want it" she told him in a calm voice with a smile on her face

She looks out of the window when Zoot gets out of the car to see we were outside an empty hotel so she gets out and following him then we stopped at a door "this will be your room" he told her as he opened the door for her to enter the room

She walks in and closed the door behind her so she sits on a chair and looks in the mirror while she did her makeup like long black curls on one side of her face once it was done she gets into bed and falls asleep


End file.
